Elizabeth Swann
Elizabeth Swann is the daughter of the governor of Port Royal. Though she appears to be weak, nobody has any idea of what she is truly capable of. She is first encountered in Kingdom Hearts II. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Pirates of the Caribbean (2003) Daughter of Port Royal's governor. To protect Will, she kept his pirate medallion hidden from her father and his men. A bit romantic about pirate life, she likes to steal a glance at the medallion every now and then. Will is a bit shy and formal around Elizabeth because of her father's position. She kind of wishes he wouldn't be. Personality Elizabeth is a spirited and independent-minded character. Throughout the three films, she transforms from a modest young lady into a courageous pirate. Elizabeth has always been fascinated by piracy and life at sea, but she is also revolted by pirates' aggressive, wild nature, especially when she meets Captain Jack Sparrow, who made his escape from Port Royal at her expense. However, she was grateful to him for saving her life and unsuccessfully attempted to prevent his arrest. Even after becoming a pirate, she retains her sense of propriety, as well as her loyalty and compassion for loved ones (namely Will Turner, her father, and later, Jack Sparrow). Story First Visit Elizabeth is first captured by the undead pirates, as she tells them that her surname is Turner. Sora and company arrive in Port Royal just as she is being taken prisoner. They try, but fail, to rescue her. Later Sora, Donald, and Goofy help Jack Sparrow and Will Turner command the Interceptor, the fastest boat in the British Navy. With it, Sora and friends rescue Elizabeth and, after some complications, defeat Captain Barbossa and the undead pirates. Second Visit Elizabeth reappears on the Black Pearl during Sora's second visit to Port Royal. She alerts the party that Will has gone missing. They later find him on the Interceptor and manage to save him. Thereafter, Sora and the others are attacked by Luxord's Nobodies and Heartless and get blown to another ship, which is then destroyed. She doesn't reappear untill Sora finds all the medallions that are stolen by the Gambler Nobodies, right before the second battle with the Grim Reaper heartless. After the battle, she helps get rid of the Aztec treasure and agrees with Jack to join his crew. Pirates Of the Caribbean Elizabeth Swann is a fictional character in the Walt Disney Pictures Pirates of the Caribbean film franchise. She appears in Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) and its two sequels, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) and Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End (2007). Trivia *It is revealed in Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl that Elizabeth is under the impression that the undead pirates were searching for Governor Swann's daughter, which is why she claimed her name was Turner. Category: Disney characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Port Royal Category: Characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II